1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to magnetic devices for therapeutic application for mammals, and more particularly to a static field, quadripolar magnetic treatment device with flux return means and a focusing means to increase the intensity, focus and gradient of the field for placement against or in proximity to the mammal's body or surface. The present disclosure further relates to methods of use and construction of such magnetic treatment devices for the use of or treatment of various diseases, complications and disorders such as, but not limited to, a) acute and chronic pain, b) cardiac dysfunction, c) seizure disorders, d) pain and edema sustained in minor burns, e) insect bites and bee stings, f) potentiation of pharmaceuticals and focusing and for concentrating the drug to the active site, g) protection of transplant organs, h) treatment of movement disorders, i) control of edema and pain as well as speed healing following surgical procedures, j) control of pain and sludging of sickled cells in sickle cell disease, k) foot pain and discomfort, l) treatment of pain and other dysfunctions, m) potentiation of epidural anesthesia and epidural analgesia, n) Protection from cell injury and death following cell insults such as contusion, hypoxic stroke and infection, o) control of nausea and vomiting associated with pregnancy, motion, and chemotherapy, p) prevention of fertilization of ovum by sperm, q) cumulative trauma disorder in the workplace, r) a magnetic placebo which has no biological activity yet is magnetic and has all characteristics of the authentic device except the alternating poles and a significant field gradient.
2. General Background of the Disclosure
Magnetic fields have been applied to the human body for various therapeutic purposes for many centuries. For example, magnetic medical treatment devices for application against selected portions of the human body are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,620 and 5,941,902; method and apparatus for suppressing neuron action potential firings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,321; magnetic plasters for improving circulation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,711; magnetic fields for stimulation of bone growth are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,017; and magnetic stimulation of nerve cells has been accomplished with devices such as the Cadwell Magneto-Electric Stimulator (MES-10) manufactured by Cadwell Laboratories, Inc. of Kennewick, Wash.
Various disease states, tissue and organ malfunction may be the result of loss of membrane stability and normal permeability. These membranes may be cellular or intracellular, but in any case represent malfunction of excitable tissue. This malfunction of excitable tissue may be due to alteration of ion channel function. These various disease and states of malfunction may also be related to alteration of receptor sites or agonist sites of enzymes and/or other such dynamic systems within living organisms and more particularly the human animal. A great variety of symptoms and malfunctions may occur, such as, but not limited to, the above listed disease and/or disorder states. Many types of ailments, including chronic pain, poor localized blood flow, cerebral edema and certain seizures and injuries cannot be successfully treated with conventional drug, physical therapy or surgical therapies. Because such ailments are often untreatable with conventional therapies, there is a need for alternative therapies that relieve these previously untreatable or poorly treatable conditions.